Over the past few years, investigators within each of several disciplines have made considerable progress in developing new approaches to the study of fertility control. Now the time seems right to recognize how complex fertility control problems are - their cultural variety, their psychological depth, and their demographic implications. This conference will be an occasion for researchers on population from a variety of disciplines to work together. We are in the process of refining a model for interdisciplinary investigation that will be appropriate in various contexts. This model will be used as a basis for the conference, and the proceedings, when published, will serve to demonstrate and help assess the model.